1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wet shaving systems and is directed more particularly to a cartridge, or blade unit, for a shaving system, the cartridge being of the type having a blade element permanently secured between platform and cap portions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shaving cartridges having blade elements permanently secured therein are well known in the art. Examples of such cartridges may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,864,995--T. H. Frost; 2,654,148--W. M. Robinson; 2,676,397--J. De Bacco et al; 3,388,831--B. S. Hansom; 3,660,893--N. C. Welsh; 3,703,764--R. L. Perry; 3,783,510--J. Dawidowicz; and 4,026,016--W. I. Nissen.
Several structures for interconnecting such cartridges and complimentary handles have been disclosed. For example, in Robinson, Perry and Dawidowicz, a slide arrangement is utilized, in Frost a screw connection is shown, in De Bacco and Hansom a cartridge is held between jaws; in Nissen a pivotal connection is disclosed.